Let It Rain
by AriandEzra
Summary: Lucian. Warning: It's a heartbreaker. "Lucy took my heart of my apartment with her into the rain."
1. Chapter 1

**I promise there'll be happy stories after this one shot. I'm thinking of just making one giant story for Lucian one-shots. This one is written specifically because the world of Lucian has been dragged down by Chris Zylka, so I'm feeling slightly depressed. And because my friend _really_ wanted a sad one.**

**Maybe there'll be a happy chapter and I'll make it a two-shot. Who knows!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW LUCY AND IAN. THIS IS ALL FICITIONAL.**

**I'm still formulating ideas for my full length stories. If anyone would like to give me a few, it would be much appreciated.**

**Reviews…well, I don't expect many. I'd still love them, but if you don't send one in, I understand.**

* * *

><p>It was funny how life would simply change in the matter of moments. One second you could be having the time of your life, enjoying every minute of it and the next you could be lying on your death bed, taking your last breath with your loved ones surrounding you. One moment you could be totally immersed in love and before you knew it, that love was torn to shreds. Unfortunately, that was what was occurring tonight in my eco-friendly apartment.<p>

The night had started off normally, with Lucy's head lying in my lap. Boxes of take out cartons rested on my coffee table and a movie played from the small flat screen across from my couch. Maybe our choice in movie played a factor in what she would later reveal to me; a horrid mistake on my part. My fingers played absentmindedly with her hair while her chest convulsed up and down in laughter.

It had been a year since Lucy had come to my apartment to tell me she loved me. A year also since that nasty ex of hers came knocking on my door to threaten me. I swear, I'd never seen a more shell shocked expression on Lucy's face when he arrived at my door a week after she and I had gotten together. Tears burst from her eyes as she ran to cling to me and push him out the door. Restraining orders are simply a beautiful thing.

The year we spent together had been simply blissful. Lucy and I soaked up as much as we could of one another, trying to gain knowledge on every tiny detail we didn't know about each other's lives. You know how there's that one person who you could literally spend the whole night just talking to? That was Lucy and I. Our relationship wasn't purely based on lust and lust alone. Granted that one the night she came to tell me, we did make love, but that was in the heat of the moment. Afterwards, we just laid there and talked until the sun came up. She fell asleep in my arms the minute the clock struck six, her dark hair tangled and our limbs entwined.

Moments like the one we had been in were my favorite though. It was when the whole world seemed to relax for a moment as she laid there comfortably in any position that allowed me to wrap my arms around her. In retrospect, it was similar to Aria and Ezra; everything besides Lucy and I seemed to be shut out in the confines of my apartment. It was like a small cocoon made to hold on the two of us.

Playing on my television tonight was "The Hangover". I'd seen it countless times when it first came out due to the fact that my friends thought Zach Galifinakis was the funniest human being to ever walk the planet. Lucy had seen it as well, so it was a mystery as to why we were even watching it. It wasn't as if we were exactly paying very much attention to the screen. A small giggle escaped her lips, growing into a hearty laugh as she shook uncontrollably in my lap.

"You okay down there," I asked, looking down at her small form. Tiny tears formed on her cheeks and I used a finger to wipe them away. "Seriously, I've never seen you laugh this hard over a five second scene, much less laugh this hard over a movie."

Pursing her lips in an amused fashion, Lucy looked up at me with those huge hazel eyes before letting another laugh chortle from her mouth. "Nothing," she said, trying to recompose herself. "It's just that, last Friday night, Annie got so drunk like Alan. We all resembled someone from this movie with how much we drank."

My heart stopped the minute she spoke. She'd promised me that she would reform her old partying ways. I had no problem with her friends, but the incessant drinking had grown childish and was something I couldn't deal with after a certain amount of time. I'd helped her as best as I could, but apparently, it didn't work.

There was that, and the fact she blatantly lied to my face. "Last Friday night," I asked, shifting a bit so that I wasn't holding her in any way at all. "You said you were hanging out at Ashley's last Friday night."

An 'O' shaped formed on Lucy's face after her laughter subsided. She hadn't meant to blurt it out and that was obvious. "Ian, I…"

Moving immediately, I dragged her up with me from the couch and paused the television. Now, the antics of the three friends trying to find the groom weren't all that entertaining. She had lied to me. Lucy actually had lied to me. In the beginning of this relationship, we established an honestly policy. I was one hundred percent truthful with her and I had expected her to do the same.

Sometimes, what we expect isn't what we get.

"You lied to me. You lied right to my face. Lucy, you know how I feel about all the drinking. I thought we were going to work on that together."

"You can't just change a part of me, Ian." I laughed cynically at her comment. Drinking wasn't a part of her. It was a bad habit that she had to kick before it was too late.

"It's not a part of you. It's something that needs to stop."

"What? It's not like you're any better Mr. I Drink to Drown My Sorrows."

Anger fueled inside of me; that had been a low blow. The last time I had done that was the night she had come over to tell me her feelings. And even then, I couldn't bring myself to finish off one tumbler. "That was low, Lucy," I said, shaking my head.

The tension in the room was growing thick; almost as if you could cut a piece off and serve it as cake. She stared at me with the same intensity that I had while looking at her, fists balled up at her sides. They seemed to loosen though and a look of apology was readable on her face. "I'm sorry, Ian," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't. No. You lied to me. You made a promise we'd curb this together and you ruined it. I don't need a child as a girlfriend, and right now, you sure as hell aren't acting like any adult. Going out and getting hammered like in this movie? Real mature."

I knew that in the morning I'd regret everything I was saying and what I was about to do next. But, the heat of the moment always made you do irrational things. In a fluster, I gathered up her things and handed them to a shaken up Lucy. Her eyes flitted frantically. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest; a feeling I hadn't had for a year, but I couldn't deal with her immaturity at the moment. "Out," I stated simply, pulling open the door.

"Ian, I…"

"Out!"

Dejectedly and with tears in her eyes, Lucy dragged herself from my apartment. Luckily for myself, I made it to my room just in time so I wouldn't be able to hear her sobs from the hallway.

Rain broke overhead and came pelting down to the streets. I could see from my bedroom window a figure drenched in rain and her own tears walking along the sidewalk. Although outraged with her, Lucy took my heart of my apartment with her into the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll make it a two-shot…maybe….<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**After much consideration, begging, and sympathy, I've decided to write a second half to "Let It Rain". Although I felt that if I left it where it was, I'd think it was fine, but being the Lucian shipper I am, things need to be cleared up and fixed.**

**This is also a birthday present for my friend Baleigh because all she seems to want is a second chapter. Her birthday was yesterday, but my computer was being annoying so I'm writing this now. **

**Also, concerning those who thought Ian overreacted, it's only because he's afraid Lucy will return to her past flirty self due to the alcohol and he'd lose her. I should've made that clearer. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling and start writing.**

* * *

><p>Making decisions in a heated moment were never my greatest strength. In fact, I was terrible at it and seemed to always make the poorest judgments. Then again, when tensions are high, who really can make the finest choices while their mind was blurred with only one motive and that was to get what they wanted or have what they were fending for in the argument win?<p>

Letting Lucy walk straight out my apartment door had definitely been a snap judgment. If I had gained by bearings quick enough, I could've caught up to her in time and begged, no, pleaded with her not to leave. Thinking back to what I said, it seemed entirely pointless for me to get upset over such a petty thing. I've gotten drunk with Keegan plenty of times, so who was I to tell her not to do the same? It sickened me at how much of a hypocrite I was being.

The truth was that I was terrified the alcohol would bring out the flirt in Lucy and I'd lose her once more. But, I'd lost her my letting her walk out of my apartment and into the freezing rain. There was no doubt that in her lightweight shirt and jeans she'd be drenched and chilled. My heart lurched a bit in my chest. She could catch something, maybe something deathly, and it would be my fault.

I was wallowing in self pity, rather than doing the right thing. And the right thing would be heading out in that rain to find her. Sucking it up, I realized that it wasn't going to do me much good sitting on my couch with my head in my hands. Call it cheesy, call it overdramatic, but I had to go find her.

Looking out the window, it was evident the sky was refusing to clear up. I bundled up in the warmest water-resistant coat I could find and attempted to head out, but a small bark stopped me in my tracks. Jack poked his head out from around the kitchen island. Lucy had placed his bed there before and he'd slept for most of the time. I smiled to myself; Lucy wouldn't ever leave Jack somewhere intentionally. It meant that she would have had to come back at some point.

"I'll be back, Buddy," I said to him while crouching down to pet the small dog. Jack licked my hand; we'd always had a mutual like for one another. Now it was more of a bond. Shifting my coat a bit so it was easier to zip up, I was on my way out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Just as I suspected, the rain was frigid. I pulled the coat tighter around me, but the rain seeped from my hair and down my back. The thin material of my green tee shirt really didn't keep me warm from that. My vision was becoming blurred as I ventured from under the awning of my apartment building and through the streets of LA.<p>

The few people that were out and about looked at me funny; they were dressed like they were either going or coming from a club. They didn't expect to see me, whether they recognized me or not, huddled in a rain coat and soaked without an umbrella to cover me. Could Lucy have gone home to change and be part of the partying crowd tonight? I had no idea. The night was still young, only 1 a.m.

Christ. I had sent my tiny girlfriend out in the rain at one in the morning. More guilt was added to the pile already forming in my stomach. If she got hurt, it would be my fault too. I could feel some serious self loathing about to hit.

There were thousands of people in LA, especially in the part of town that I lived in. And I was just looking for one. One who was 5"2 and brunette. There had to be billions of girls with those features around here. But none of them had wide set eyes, a firm jaw line, and unique eyebrows. That was my Lucy.

It wasn't as if I could send in a missing persons report. Lucy wasn't abducted from my apartment. She left on her own free will. Sighing, I continued to walk through the downpour until I reached a bus stop and rested under the shield in order to keep my from getting more soaked than I already was. I tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. This wasn't working. _It's not going to work_, I thought to myself, resting my head against the glass of the bus waiting stop.

* * *

><p>At around six in the morning, I trudged tiredly into a dinner on the complete and total opposite side of LA. It was the side that Lucy lived in, but at this point I wasn't expecting to find her. She'd come to me when it was time to talk or when she realized she'd left Jack at my place.<p>

I'd spent all night looking for her all over the city. Bedraggled and exhausted, I threw myself into one of the chairs. The waiters looked at me sympathetically and one even brought me a coffee and simply said to me, "It looks like you need it." I took a sip and let the hot liquid rush down my throat just as the door swung open and in walked a tiny brunette who seemed to gasp as she saw me.

At first, I figured it was a fan and prepared to sign an autograph and take a photo early that morning and got up from my seat. But instead, nobody came rushing toward me. Only a gasp and my name. I looked up to find Lucy standing there, about to drop her purse.

"Lucy," I breathed and rushed over to take her into my arms. I expected her to pull away; she had every right to, but instead she latched onto me and began to sniffle, as did I. "I'm so sorry, Goose," I said, running a hand through her hair. "I was wrong and hypocritical."

She looked up from my chest and smiled a bit before leaning up to peck my lips. "I was getting coffee to make amends. Also to get Jack. I had it all planned; just simply slide into bed next to you and be there when you woke up. I'm sorry, Ian. I shouldn't have done what I've done." Lucy kissed me once more before her eyebrows knitted in confusing. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was resting. I spent all night looking for you."

Lucy giggled a bit. "Well, Harding, I'm touched by your heroism, but you're probably going to get sick. I think it's time to go home?"

"Time to go home," I confirmed.


End file.
